darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
090
}} is a character in DARLING in the FRANXX. Appearance Code:090 has straight and short brown hair with brown eyes. He dons the standard Stamen uniform. In Episode 15, his hair turned completely light grey due to the advanced ageing process in parasites due to piloting the FRANXX. Personality Although appearing emotionally detached and blunt, 090 is not completely emotionless. He is forthcoming and amiable with Squad 13 when he first meets them and admits he was looking forward to meeting Hiro, whom he admires for being famous as the parasite who gave the children names when they were in the Garden. He holds a strong grudge against Zero Two, as her reckless behavior resulted in the death of his partner, which is seen in Episode 05 when he refused to fight alongside her. He died shortly after Vice Chairman initiated "Protocol 32", ordering the self-destruction of Squad 26 to secure a path into the Gran Crevasse. Although he was surprised and reluctant by the order, he followed through with it as he saw it as a honorific sacrifice for the greater good and he reaffirmed his trust in Squad 13 before his demise. History Episode 05: Your Thorn, My Badge A grand ceremony is conducted with the utmost solemnity. The children of Squad 26 were also in attendance, and they seemed a lot calmer and composed than Squad 13. The mayor says that the klaxosaurs are sure to attack in great numbers, and the fate of the two plantations rests on their shoulders. He says they're strong and will bring them to victory. At the FRANXX docking station, a stamen says that their designs are all unique. They didn't know that they were, and one explains that their FRANXX have similar bodies and equipment all around, making it easier for them to fight together. He says that he was told they were a hastily-assembled test team and asks if this was their first kiss. Goro says that it is. 090 smiles and says that they're more experienced, so if there's anything they don't know to ask. doesn't know]]Zorome becomes excited and says that he has a question. He asks if any of the children there had became adults. 090 doesn't understand, so a boy with a bandage says that he doesn't know. 090 says that they hadn't, saddening Zorome. He asks if they heard any rumors about it, and he says no. 090 says that their names are strange and asks if Code 016 was the one who came up with them. He says that he's famous among children. He says that they're strange and asks what the point of being unique is. Klaxosaurs are detected and an hour later a meeting is held. Hachi explains that there are 100 to 150, and they're expected to arrive at 33 hours from then. He says that 13 will act as back up. Zorome and Miku become annoyed at the other unit as they speak down to them. When Hachi says that Strelizia will be placed closest to the pipe, the other team is horrified. .]]Nana comes in with Zero Two and Hiro. 090 says that they can't fight alongside Strelizia, since she doesn't care about her allies. She doesn't know what he's talking about. He says that they had a joint operation two years ago where his partner was killed under her fault. Zero Two coldly says that "weaklings die" and that it doesn't matter. He begins to walk closer to her, but Hiro steps between them and promises to keep her from going out of control. Episode 06: DARLING in the FRANXX Code 090 is given field command during the battle and tells Strelizia to stay where they are. He and Squad 26 work together in a calm, orderly manner to take out the klaxosaurs. After watching Squad 13 work together to take out a horde of klaxosaurs, 090 is amazed by their teamwork despite their tough age. Zero Two and Hiro fly Strelizia into the battlefield despite being stationed to guard the pipeline and 090 scolds her for ignoring orders. Hiro says he is only helping his comrades before he hangs up. A member of Squad 26 asks 090 what they should do and he replies to ignore them and take out the klaxosaurs in one sweep. The two squads then begin attacking together. A klaxosaur transforms into a Gutenberg klaxosaur and 090 orders everyone to keep attacking but they are thrown into the ground. He orders them to get back up but his FRANXX shuts down, as it is out of fuel. The klaxosaur is about to crush his FRANXX until Argentea pulls it away. Hachi orders Squad 26 to fall back and let Squad 13 deal with it. After Strelizia kills the klaxosaur, the members of the two squads congratulate one another. 090 shakes hands with Zorome to thank him for saving him. 's hand after battle]] Episode 15: The Bird that Shares Wings In the battle to take control of Gran Crevasse, Squad 26 is assigbed to the 6th United FRANXX Company, alongside Squad 13 and the 9’s. Squad 26 struggles against the klaxosaurs and 090, who now has grey hair due to his accelerated aging process, screams when one of his comrades is captured and almost killed. Alpha saves the unit and remarks 090 did well for human standards but Alpha also jokes he will take over so 090 can cvhill in the rear. Squad 13 takes out many klaxosaurs and 090 says the Klaxosaurs are still all over the place but he is happy Squad 13 is here, and orders everyone to regroup. They are about to enter the door of Gran Crevasse until the klaxosaurs start retreating. A super-Lehmann klaxosaur appears from underground and and thrusts Plantation 26 over on it’s side, breaking it and causing it to explode. 090 is horrified to see his plantation get destroyed. The Vice Chairman calls 090 to tell him they are moving to Protocol 32. Although hesitating, 090 says it is a great honor. As the klaxosaur moves closer to Plantation 13, Squad 26 lines up with bombs and 090 whispers he is counting on Squad 13 before the bombs detonate, killing 090 and his comrades. Relationships Zero Two 090 holds great animosity towards Zero Two, as her reckless conduct resulted in the death of his partner during a battle two years prior. When he learned she would be part of the joint operation to defend the two plantations, he was very surprised and opposed working with her, even if Strelizia was necessary for the operation. Zero Two, in the other hand, was indifferent to him and his reasons for not wanting to work with her, coldly saying weaklings always die. He also scolds her when she enters the battle against orders. Etymology 090 (pronounced "zero-kyuu-zero") is only referred to as his code. Because of his numbers in the double digits, he would have received special treatment from APEEpisode 14. Gallery Quotes Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male